Nyasar dan Gak Jelas
by ugya-kun gaje
Summary: Jadi waktu itu Sandy ngajak Spongebob ke pameran komputer berdua. Tapi Spongebob juga ngajak Squidward dan Patrick. Dalam perjalanan mereka nyasar. ... Ya gitu summary-nya, silahkan RnR. Yang ngeflame.. *nyodorin kresek*


Heiyooouu!

Author kece nan cupu ini kembali dengan fandom spongebob! hahaha! *ketawa ambigu* ini adalah fic yang mungkin akan mengocok perut anda.. Mungkin lho.. Saya gak menjamin.. yasudah RnR, ea~

Disclaimer : Spongebob Squarepants itu milik Bang Stephen Hillenburg. Kalau punya saya, pasti patrick saya buat jadi mesum juga. *eh

Warning : Gaje, mungkin dan bisa dijamin garing, beberapa lagu yang diplesetkan untuk dijadikan backsong dan jangan anggap serius semua lelucon yang garing. Udah. Cukup. Gak lebih. Cuman itu kayaknya. Baca gih! Jangan baca warningnya terus!

Nyasar dan Gak Jelas

Spongebob adalah seekor spons yang tinggal di rumah panas, maksud author nanas. Author gak tau pasti sama gendernya, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat ia adalah seekor spons cowok yang alay. *digampar Bang Stephen Hillenburg* Ia memiliki seekor peliharaan siput yang bisa mengeong bernama Gary. Author juga gak tahu kenapa seekor siput yang notabene gak bisa mengeluarkan suara, bisa mengeong di bawah laut. Mungkin sang pencipta sedang lapar dan lupa membawa snickers. (author korban iklan)

Bahkan di dalam laut itu ada sebuah kota bernama Bikini Bottom. Author juga gak tahu kenapa namanya bisa vulgar-vilgar gitu. Udah bikini, bottom lagi. Gimana gak mesum coba? Mungkin saat itu sang pencipta memikirkan nama kota itu ditemani cewek-cewek berbikini. Atau mungkin authornya yang mesum, ya? *digampar satu-satu sama fans*

Kembali ke cerita kita yang akan author ceritakan. Semua berawal dari sebuah kompleks perumahan yang hanya berjejerkan 3 rumah. Ralat. 2 rumah dan 1 batu. Ralat lagi. 1 rumah, 1 batu, dan 1 buah nanas. Di dalam buah nanas itu ada Spongebob sedang memotong kukunya yang ditemani Gary yang jenius yang sedang membaca koran. Selain itu ada juga TV yang sedari tadi menyala tanpa ada yang menontonnya. Bahkan di dapur juga ada telor mata satu yang dipaku di atas penggorengan.

Oke kita tinggalkan ke absurd-an itu. Di sisi lain dari Spongebob, seekor tupai yang memakai peralatan menyelam dengan helm yang ada stiker bunganya, memiliki muka sok imut yang author suka, dan juga dua gigi yang menjutai dengan elegannya di depan mulutnya, akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Tupai sok imut itu bernama Sandy. Ia kini berjalan menuju ke sebuah nanas yang notabene itu adalah tempat tinggal Spongebob. Setelah sampai di depan pintu buah nanas Spongebob, Sandy mulai mengetuk pintunya

Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tokek tok tok tok tok..

...

Kenapa ada suara tokek? Nyasarkah dia di laut ini? Apa dia bisa bernafas? Oh, tokek semoga kamu baik-baik saja di laut itu.

Mari kita tinggalkan tokek itu dan kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Spongebob yang kaget akan suara tokek yang ada. Karena kaget, kuku yang berasal dari jempol Spongebob lepas dari tempatnya dan mulai membolongi koran yang sedang dibaca Gary. Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Kuku itu juga menancap di mata kiri Gary. Walaupun begitu Gary tidak kesakitan. Hebat kau, Gary.

"WADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUHH!" teriak Spongebob. Oh maaf, caps lock author kepencet. "I-iya, se-se-se-se-se-se-se-se-se-se-ben-ben-ben-tar-tar- tar-tar!" kata Spongebob terbata-bata menahan sakit. Sepertinya Spongebob akan kunobatkan menjadi Aziz Gagap generasi ke-2.

Setelah mudah payahnya bicara, Spongebob berjalan menuju ke pintunya yang bikin author iri dan kepengen punya. Sayangnya ortu gak mau beliin. Oh maaf, author jadi curhat.

"Ohayou, Spongebob!" sapa Sandy.

...

Tunggu, sejak kapan Sandy bisa bahasa jepang?

"Ohayou juga, Sandy! Ada apa pagi-pagi datang ke rumahku?" balas Spongebob seraya bertanya.

...

Bahkan Spongebob juga.

"Meow" keong Gary. Apa yang dia katakan? Ini terjemahannya. **"Authornya cerewet banget"**

... *lempar botol rexona ke Gary*

Kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ya! Aku kesini.. ingin mengajakmu pergi... ke sebuah pameran komputer. Ka-ka-ka-kau mau kan?" ajak Sandy dengan terbata-bata dan sok imut. Namun sayang, ia tidak bisa dinobatkan menjadi Aziz Gagap generasi ke-57. Jadi ceritanya Sandy ngajak Spongebob jalan berdua. Kayak lagunya Calvin Jerami.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Squidward dan Patrick juga. Boleh, kan?" kata Spongbob yang membuat Sandy marah.

"Aaaaaargh! Kenapa harus mengajak bintang laut idiot dan cumi-cumi bodoh itu, hah?! Memang dia sudah memikat hatimu, hah?! Tahu gak kalau gue maunya kita jalan ber-" kata Sandy nyaris keceplosan. Inikah yang disebut Yandere? Ah, tapi Sandy sama sekali gak cantik ataupun imut. *disogok pake senter*

"Ber?"

"Ber.. Berempat! Ya ya! Berempat!" kata Sandy yang mulai mengelak walaupun masih membuat Spongebob sedikit curiga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengechat Patrick," kata Spongebob yang kini mengeluarkan HP bermerk Samson Galaxy Jumbo dan membuka aplikasi Curve. Curve adalah aplikasi chat saingan Line. Mari kita lihat chat mereka.

**Spongeunyu**, hai pat, mau ikut denganku ke pameran komputer bersama Sandy?

**Patrickcetar**, 0uk3y, 4q m4u s14p-s14p duyu k4l0 b3g17u, y4ch!

Cukup singkat dan tidak bertele-tele. Tapi yang buat author agak enek itu tulisan alaynya Patrick. Sandy yang mengintip chat mereka aja langsung bilang seperti ini.

"Ya, ampun. Astafirulah. Tobat Pat, tobat! Mau puasa lho," tapi gak direspon sama Spongebob. Setelah Sandy berkata begitu tiba-tiba-

"Tobat untuk apa Sandy?" ... Wah! Patrick! Sejak kapan kau datang! ... Ah, aku mengambil skenario Sandy.

"... Wah! Patrick! Sejak kapan kau datang! ...," kaget Sandy. Rasanya agak de javu.

"Baru saja," jawab Patrick singkat, padat, dan gak jelas seperti pakaian tidak jelas yang ia kenakan. Ia masih menggunakan boxer bunga-bunga memalukan itu, dan dengan tambahan pizza di perut serta okonomiyaki di punggungnya. Sejak kapan di Bikini Bottom ada yang menjual okonomiyaki?

"Pakaianmu sungguh kece, Patrick!" puji Spongebob dengan gembiranya.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Unutk apa kau menempelkan Pizza dan Okonomiyaki di tubuhmu?! Kau kira itu pakaian!? Itu makanan, Patrick! Dasar otak rexona!" seru Sandy dengan lantang dan galaknya.

"Ya, aku tahu ini makanan. Ini supaya saat diperjalanan aku tidak perlu membeli makanan. Jadi tinggal ambil dari tubuhku ini. Hehe," jelas Patrick dengan jeniusnya. Mungkin author akan mencobanya juga sewaktu-waktu.

"Wauw, kau sangat jenius, Patrick! Oke, karena Patrick sudah datang dan author pengennya cepat-cepat, jadi mari kita menuju ke rumah Squidward." kata Spongebob dengan jujurnya. Paling tidak kau harus mempunyai privasi juga Spongebob. Jadi aku bisa membeberkannya kepada khalayak umum.

"Mengapa tidak chat lewat Curvemu saja?" tanya Sandy.

"Squidward kan gaptek jadi dia tidak punya HP. Makanya aku mengajaknya agar ia bisa beli satu yang cukup murah dan bagus," kata Spongebob.

"Tapi, kita akan pergi ke pameran komputer. Bukan ke pameran gadget," kata Sandy dengan lembutnya. Mendengar gaya bicara Sandy yang lembut itu, membuat author dan Patrick membuka mulut bersiap akan muntah di wajah satu sama lain.

Spongbob tidak merespon perkataan Sandy. Karena author pengen cepet-cepet ke inti ceritanya yang bakalan gaje dan garing, maka kita langsung saja sulap sampai ke rumah Squidward. Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu rumah Squidward itu, Spongebob mulai mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok tok tok..

...

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Biar aku coba," kata Patrick sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan lalu mulai memukul bungkusan itu ke ke pintu.

Tok tokek! Tok tokek! Tok tokek! Tok tokek!

...

Bisa diulang?

Tok tokek! Tok tokek! Tok tokek! Tok tokek!

...

Melihat, eh mendengar maksud author, suara ketukan yang tidak lazim itu membuat Spongebob membuat mulutnya berbentuk Z dan Sandy mengambil nafas tanda ia akan mengeluarkan suaranya yang merdu, lantang dan nyaring seperti penyanyi dangdut Inul Darahnista.

"Patrick," panggil Sandy.

"Iya, Sandy?" sahut Patrick.

"Apa isi bungkusan itu, HAH?!" tanya Sandy dengan wajahnya yang kini mirip bunga pepaya yang layu.

"Ini tokek. Tadi aku dikasih author pas sebelum keluar dari rumah Spongebob. Katanya kalo Squidward tidak keluar saat Spongebob mengetuk pintu, aku yang akan mengetuknya menggunakan tokek ini," jelas Patrick dengan jujurnya. Patrick dan Spongebob memang sahabat sehati untuk mengerjai author. Alhasil author ditampar pake stiker bunganya Sandy yang sama sekali gak ada jelek-jeleknya. Itu membuat wajah author yang belum disiram air selama 2 hari ini jadi wangi bunga bangkai. Jadi tambah rusak wajahku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki. Ralat. Langkah tentakel yang berasal dari dalam rumah Squidward yang kini mengarah ke pintu.

"Ada apa ini, hah?! Maaf Spongebob aku takkan pergi jika kau akan mengajakku berburu ubur-ubur atau membersihkan kloset di rumahmu," kata Squidward.

"Kau kira kami apa, Hah?! Kami kesini ingin mengajakmu ke pameran komputer!" kata Sandy. Kini Patrick mulai memakan salah satu potongan pizzanya.

"Maaf aku lewat," tolak Squidward.

"Ada lomba juga. Pemenangnya akan membawa pulang hadiah-hadiah gratis tanpa biaya pendaftaran," goda Spongebob.

"Aaaahhmmm...," gumam Squidward sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

-Dalam perjalanan menuju ke pameran-

"Oke. Jadi, jelaskan kenapa kau berubah pikiran Squidward?" tanya Sandy dengan seringa deathsmilenya.

"It's simple. Aku hanya ingin hadiah-hadiah itu. Tidak lebih," jawab Squidward.

"Dasar kau, cumi-cumi curang!" Sandy pun memukul Squidward menggunakan sandal jepit author yang biasa dipakai jalan-jalan ke hotel. Namun Squidward berhasil menghindarinya. Pukulan itu malah mengenai Patrick yang sedang memasang muka idiotnya sambil berpikiran mesum tentang pameran komputer. Dia berpikir apakah ia bisa melakukannya bersama komputer-komputer yang seksi itu.

Oke, kita tinggalkan Patrick yang mesum dan idiot itu dan beralih ke perjalanan mereka yang sekarang sudah sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat dekat.

"Jadi ini tempatnya, Sandy?" tanya Spongebob sambil melihat gedung pameran dari bawah sampai ke atasnya dan membaca spanduknya.

'Japan Anime, Manga, and Game Festival'

"Ya, menurut alamatnya sih benar. Ini Jalan Koral Goreng KM -0,73 RT 321 RW 798 No 69 Kecamatan es krim e'ek kelurahan tempe busuk, kan?" tanya Sandy memastikan.

"Iya. Nomornya benar walaupun agak gak meyakinkan. Tapi ini bukan pameran komputer. Ini pameran untuk para otaku seperti Ugya-kun," Kata Sponegebob.

"Siapa Ugya-kun?" tanya Squidward.

"Itu, author yang daritadi cerewet aja dan telah mengubah Patrick menjadi seekor bintang laut mesum," jelas Spongebob membeberkan semua rahasia yang ada dan menjelek-jelek kan Author kece nan cupu ini.

"Oh," gumam Sandy.

"Sudah! Ayo kita masuk lamban! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat komputer-komputer seksi itu!" ajak Patrick yang langsung mendorong pintu kaca kuat-kuat hingga pecah.

"Tapi Pat, bisa saja kita salah dan malah nyasar," kata Spongebob.

"Yang penting hadiah," kata Squidward yang nyelonong aja masuknya dan gak peduli sama pecahan kaca yang menancap di kakinya, eh tentakelnya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Ayo Sandy," ajak Spongebob dengan gaya Dora yang mengajak anak-anak bodoh di rumah untuk mengikutinya pergi shopping di hutan.

"I.. Iya!" susul Sandy dengan salting. Kamu suka gayanya Dora atau Spongebobnya, San?

Saat mereka mulai masuk dan melihat di sekitar mereka banyak sekali orang-orang, eh, ikan-ikan ber-cosplay mereka menjadi bingung akan keadaan yang terjadi. Ada juga Cafe maid yang menyediakan maid-maid cantik dan seksi ala anime butler. melihat para maid itu, Patrick jadi gak semangat lagi untuk menyingsing hari esok dimana ia dikelilingi oleh laptop-laptop seksi. Ya, intinya mereka memang salah masuk gedung.

"Ini tempat apa?" tanya Spongebob.

"Mana laptop-laptop dan komputer-komputer seksi itu?! Kenapa yang ada malah para maid seksi gak jelas itu?! Aku hanya mau laptop dan komputer seksi!" kata Patrick yang membuat author bertekuk lutut di hadapan Patrick supaya ia sadar.

"Mana ada lomba? Aku kesini untuk itu dan jika kalian bohong. Aku akan memasukkan kalian ke dalam pasta gigi yang iklannya senyam-senyum bikin silau mata itu!" ancam Squidward

"Sandy?"

"A-ak-aku tidak tahu! Seharusnya alamatnya benar! Lihat!" kata Sandy sambil menerahkan brosur itu ke temannya yang lain.

Disaat selesai membaca, mereka mulai melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Sejauh ini, belum ada yang mereka kenal kecuali diri mereka sendiri. Ada juga band ikan bernama J'ars En Cair yang sedang tampil di panggung dengan bahasa Jepang yang tidak mereka mengerti sama sekali. Di panggung lain juga ada penampilan dari BKN48 dari singkatan Bikinin48.

Di tempat lain juga ada beberapa counter-counter game buatan jepang yang kelihatannya sangat seru. Namun sama sekali tidak membuat mereka terpikat akan keseruan game itu. Padahal author mau banget kalau udah nyobain salah satu.

Mata Patrick hanya tertuju pada Maid Cafe yang tadi. Bukan, ia tidak melihat maid-maid yang dapat membuat ikan-ikan berkelamin jantan itu terpikat. Tapi Patrick terpikat kepada sebuah mesin Kasir berkomputer yang ada di meja kasir.

"Se-sepertinya aku akan kesana," kata Patrick sambil menunjuk Maid Cafe.

"Baiklah kita akan kesana karena tidak ada pilihan lain," kata Squidward seraya mengikuti Patrick.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Ayo Sandy," ajak Spongebob dengan gaya Dora yang mengajak anak-anak bodoh di rumah untuk mengikutinya pergi shopping di hutan.

...

Ya itu sebuah De javu, jadi jangan kira kalau readers kembali ke atas lagi.

"Kyaaa! De javu!" teriak Sandy. Yang kini menyusul Spongebob.

Sesampainya di Cafe itu, Patrick mulai membuka pintu cafe karena ia yang sampai pertama.

"Konnichiwa dan selamat dat-" belum sang maid yang ada di dekat pintu memberi salam, Patrick sudah nyelonong pergi ke meja kasir dan mulai memeluk dan menggoda-goda mesin kasir berkomputer yang sejak tadi sudah ia incar. Sontak maid yang ada di dekat pintu itu langsung ber sweatdrop.

"Jangan dihiraukan, buk. Dia emang idiot kayak gitu," kata Squidward memberitahu maid itu dengan panggilan buk.

Ya, buk.

"Eh? Buk? Gu-gue masih 17 tahun dasar cumi-cumi hidung besar! Lu kira lu siapa manggil-manggil gue buk, hah?!" kata sang ibuk, eh, sang maid sambil memukul dan mengulek Squidward menggunakan kursi. Maid itu mengulek dengan handal seperti seorang ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sedang membuat sambel ulek.

"Maaf, mbak maid. Eh, uhm, oiya kita pesan meja untuk 4 orang! Ahaha," kata Sandy agak ketakutan. Takutnya sok imut-imut pula.

"Oh, ah! Ma-maaf! Kalau begitu, silahkan lewat sini," kata sang maid yang berpakaian layaknya seorang maid. Karena Patrick masih berkutat dengan MKbK (Mesin Kasir berKomputer) itu, maka Sandy menyeretnya seperti seorang tukang pengantar paket yang gak peduli akan keadaan paket yang akan diantarkan ke tujuannya itu.

"Nah, silahkan mau pesan apa?" tanya sang maid dengan wajah imut yang benar-benar imut daripada wajahnya Sandy yang sok diimut-imtuin, sambil menyerahkan daftar menu ke masing-masing orang yang duduk disitu.

"Makanan termahal dan terenak disini apa, buk?" kata Squidward. Tapi sand maid yang kelihaatan marah menhiraukan pertanyaan Squidward.

"Makanan termahal dan terenak disini apa, Mbak maid?" tanya Spongebob.

"Disini ada makanan yan cukup populer di suatu negara. Namanya nasi neko," jawab sang maid. Tunggu, bukankah neko itu bahasa jepangnya kucing?

"Kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanya sedangkan aku tidak? Hei! Jawab aku ibu-ibu rumah tangga tuli!" protes Squidward bersama dengan ejekannya yang indah seperti bunga melati. Sontak sang maid yang mendengar ledekan itu menyumpal mulut Squidward dengan 57 sumpit kayu ada di meja.

"Jadi, mau pesan apa?" tanya sang maid dengan ramah.

"Kalau begitu kami pesan 4 nasi neko dengan-" kata Spongebob yang dipotong.

"Aku minta tambahan parfait, pizza jumbo, kraby patty triple deluxe, kentang goreng yang diimpor dari kutub utara, ramen ichiraku, onigiri bersayap kupu-kupu, okonomiyaki dengan rasa kaus kaki Davy Jones, dan sushi isi ayam yang dibungkus daun pisang," tambah Patrick yang memotong pembicaraan Spongebob. Makanan yang terakhir itu kayaknya familiar kalo dibayangin. Ada yang tahu?

"Patrick?! Itu semuanya makanan mahal dari luar negeri kan?! Nanti Bebeb Spongebob kehabisan uangnya! Eh?" kata Sandy yang sepertinya keceplosan menyebut nama Spongebob. Mendengar kata imbuhan bebeb dari Sandy, membuat Spongebob mematung. Bukan kerana malu tapoi karena jijik, sama seperti author yang gak kuat banget nulis namanya Sandy berkali-kali.

"Ah! Tidak mbak tupai, makanan yang dipesan mas Bintang pink ini murah-murah, kok. Cuman berkisar antara 2-5ribuan," kata sang maid menjelaskan dengan ramah. Mendengar itu Sandy langsung menganga. Begitu juga dengan author yang sudah meneteskan seember air liur.

"Nggh! *%#$#%# ^!" kata Squidward yang berusaha berbicara kepada sang maid. Mari kita terjemahkan. "**Hei ibu-ibu rumah tangga bodoh! Lepaskan sumpit ini! Aku tak bisa benafas!"** spontan sang maid melepas sumpit-sumpit yang ada di mulut Squidward.

"Nah! Dari tadi dong, ibu-ib-" tidak lama setelah itu, mulut Squidward kembali tersumpal dengan hotplate untuk steak.

"Baik. Saya ulang pesanannya, ya. 4 nasi neko, parfait, pizza jumbo, kraby patty triple deluxe, kentang goreng yang diimpor dari kutub utara, ramen ichiraku, onigiri bersayap kupu-kupu, okonomiyaki dengan rasa kaus kaki Davy Jones, dan sushi isi ayam yang dibungkus daun pisang. Terima kasih atas pesanannya. Mohon tunggu sebentar," kata sang maid.

Setelah sang maid itu pergi untuk menyerahkan pesanan ke chef, Spongebob pun membantu Squidward melepaskan Hotplate steak yang ada dimulutnya. Karena hotplate itu masih panas, jadi sekarnag bibir Squidward mulai melepuh. Patrick dan Spongebob yang melihat itu langsung tertawa memuji ketampanan bibir Squidward. Sandy sendiri ketawanya kecil, untuk menjaga imej imutnya.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa, hah?! Ada yang aneh setelah ibu rumah tangga itu menyumpali aku dengan hotplate yang panasnyua seperti neraka itu?" tanya Squidward dengan nadanya yang tinggi-tinggi cempreng.

"Lebih baik kau menuju ke toilet dan melihatnya sendiri," kata Sandy. Setelah mendengar nasihat dan petuah baik dari Sandy itu, Squidward kini pergi ke toilet untuk melihat nasib bibirnya itu. Beberapa saat setelah Squidward masuk ke toilet, sebuah teriakan terdengar sampai ke bangku teman-temannya yang notabene jauh dari toilet. Kira-kira begini teriakannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! Bibirku yang indah jadi bertambah harum! Eh, tambah jelek maksudnya!" begitulah.

"Ouch, itu cukup membuat telingaku hampir mengeluarkan otaknya," kata Spongebob. Memang telingamu ada otaknya, Bob?

"Oh? Bukankah tadi kita belum memesan minum?" tanya Sandy yang sekarang pasang muka sok kawai.

"Aku akan memesannya di kasir!" jawab Patrick yang langsung berdiri dan mengankat salah satu tangannya tanda bersedia menerima tugasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan kolak ya," kata Sandy.

"Aku es teh yang diberi jeruk dan apel lalu diberi kecap," kata Spongebob dengan pesanan minumnya yang aneh. Setelah mencatat pesanan temannya itu agar ia tidak lupa, ia langsung menuju meja kasir dengan gesit menyaingi motor 'yah mahal'. Setelah memberi catatannya ke maid yang ada dikasir, ia langsung berkutat kembali dengan MKbK yang tadi ia tinggal.

Kini di meja itu hanya ada Sandy dan Spongebob. Sandy masih pasang muka sok kawai. Padahal masih kawai kapten J-nya JKT48. Karena wajah Sandy itu, Spongebob mulai menatapi Sandy dan mulai bertanya kepada Sandy. Sandy yang tahu bahwa Spongebob tahu bahwa ia memasang muka sok kawai, mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya.

"Hmmm... Sandy?" panggil Spongebob.

"Iya?" jawab Sandy.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" itulah yang diharapkan Sandy dipikirannya.

"Apakah kau mau kecap juga di minuman kolakmu?" sayangnya itulah yang keluar di mulut si kuning ngambang di laut ini. Itu membuat Sandy memasang muka senyum madesu.

"Ah?! Spongebob! Hey!" tiba-tiba ada yang memukul Spongbob dengan botol kecap. Sayangnya Spongebob berhasil menghindarinya.

Botol kecap itu masih terbang hingga ke depan pintu toilet. Saat itu juga Squidward baru saja keluar dari toilet dengan matanya yang melepuh karena terlalu banyak menangisi bibirnya itu. Alhasil sang botol kecap mengenai kepala Squidward dan membuat kepalanya benjol. Selain itu juga keluar cairan dari kepala Squidward. Dan tak disangka Squiward menyentuh cairan itu dengan tentakelnya. Setelah membau dan menjilatnya, ia tahu cairan apa itu. Itu adalah kecap.

Kembali ke Spongebob. Kini ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya dan juga yang melempar botol kecap itu. Dia adalah seorang cewek berbadan besar, menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih keabu-abuan dan diselingi warna hijau muda, rambutnya panjang dan dikucir menjadi dua, warna rambutnya juga berwarna hijau muda, selain itu dia juga membawa daun bawang.

"Huh? Dare? Siapa kau?" tanya Spongebob.

"Aku raden Kian Santang. Aku Pearl! Kau ingat?! P-E-A-R-L, PEARL!" jawab cewek itu.

"Oh! Pearl! Aku tidak mengenalmu karena penampilanmu yang berbeda!" jelas Spongebob atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Tak apa, aku sedang ber-cosplay. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Pearl.

"Ah, kami ingin ke pameran komputer. Tapi sepertinya kami salah alamat," sekejap, sang author memutar backsongnya jelek tongtong yang berjudul salah alamat. "Jadi karena salah alamat itu, kami malah nyasar sampai ke pameran yang sama sekali gak jelas ini," jelas Spongebob. Masih dengan BS salah alamat.

"Oh, pameran komputer ada komplek sebelah. Kalian hanya berdua dengan Sandy?" tanya Pearl. Masih dengan BS salah alamat.

"Ah, tidak. Ada juga Squidward yang sedang ke toilet dan Patrick yang sedang memesan minum. Oh! Ayo duduk dulu," tawar Spongebob dengan ramahnya. Masih dengan BS salah alamat.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah," kata Pearl lalu ia duduk disebelah Spongebob. Masih dengan BS salah alamat. Karena Pearl mulai muak dengan Backsongnya, jadi ia memukul-mukul radio author menggunakan daun bawang yang ia bawa. Aduh, jangan dipukul-pukul, Pearl. Nanti rusak.

-Di tempat Squidward-

Di sisi lain Squidward kini bertemu dengan Maid yang tadi menyiksanya. Ia pun membentaknya dengan nada tinggi ala perjaka banci yang baru dihilangkan kesuciannya.

"Hei kau! Lihat dengan yang kau lakukan! Bibirku melepuh, kau lihat!"

Sang Maid yang imut-imut itu tertawa mengejek Squidward. "Maknya jangan mengejekku! Itulah balasannya!" balas Maid dengan pedas yang menusuk hati author. "Tapi," sang Maid mengeluarkan sapu tangan dingin dari saku celemek putihnya lalu mulai mengusap bibir Squidward yang melepu itu.

Hal itu membuat Squidward mulai menampakkan wajah merahnya. Itu adalah sebuah adaptasi makhluk hidup yang disebut mimikri. Lalu sang Maid melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda, "Kau harus mengubah sikamu atau tidak ada cewek yang akan mendekatimu."

"O, oh. I-iya," jawab Squidward masih dengan wajah merahnya. Sebenarnya author pengen puterin lagunya Selen ft. Narinya Nyibir yang Pandangan Pertama. Lalu sang Maid pergi menuju ke pelanggan lain yang membutuhkannya. Begitu juga dengan Squidward yang bejalan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah senyum-senyum ala iklan pasta gigi yang iklannya senyam-senyum bikin silau mata dan mulut yang masih melepuh.

-Di tempat Patrick-

Di sisi yang lainnya lagi. Patrick yang sedang menunggu pesanan minumannya, kini sedang mengobrol dengan MKbK.

"Jadi, sudah berapa tahun kau berkeja disini, sayang?" tanya Patrick.

...

"Oh. Lalu kau tinggal dimana? Asalmu dari mana?"

...

"Hah? Berasal dari Jepang? Aku belum pernah dengar. Dan kau tinggal disini juga?! Apakah kau pemilik angkringan ini?"

...

Sungguh absurd.

"Apa? Kau mau menciumku yang tampan ini? Baiklah! Aku akan menutup mataku,"

...

...

...

"Tuan ini, pesanan Anda," kata seorang, eh, seekor maid. Mengingat disini hanya ada ikan. Apa aku juga melewatkan seorang-seorang yang lain di atas?

"Aaahh! Kau bisa bahasaku juga, sayang?! Dan jangan memanggilku Tuan. Panggil aku Babi Patrick," kata patrick yang masih menutup matanya dan gagal mengatakan Baby.

"Eh? ... Ehem, Tuan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Buka matamu," panggil maid itu. Sesuai perintah, Patrick membuka matanya dan.

"..." ia memasang muka datar tanpa kata-kata.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan," kata Sang Maid.

"..."

"Eh? Ehm, silahkan!" katanya lagi dengan senyuman ramah. Yang membuat author guling-guling tergila-gila. Patrick masih memasang muka datarnya.

"..."

Ini seperti sebuah de javu. Patrick pun mengambil pesanannya dan berjalan menuju ke mejanya yang tadi.

-Di tempat Spongebob-

Spongebob masih ditemani oleh kedua temannya. Sandy yang masih ber-madesu dan Pearl yang masih memukul-mukul radio author yang mahal. Aduh, sudah dong mukulnya, Pearl. Kalo rusak, author jadi gak bisa dengerin Suara Gajah Madhang FM.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Squidward kembali duduk dengan muka yang masih wajah senyum-senyum ala iklan pasta gigi yang iklannya senyam-senyum bikin silau mata dan mulut yang masih melepuh.

"Kau kenapa Squid?" tanya Spongebob.

"Aku baru saja menemukan kehidupan yang seharusnya sejak tadi kulakukan," katanya susah payah karena bibirnya yang melepuh.

Tidak lama setelah itu Patrick dengan wajah datarnya kembali membawa pesan minuman yang dipesan teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih, Patrick. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau pasang muka datar?"

"..." kita tak perlu membahas keabsurdan idiot Patrick.

"Ini pesanan kalian," kata seekor maid yang tadi menyiksa Squidward dan telah membuat Squiward ngefly. Ralat. Ngeswim.

Spontan Squidward langsung tutup mulut. Ia malu memperlihatkan bibirnya yang melepuh. Padahal tadi juga udah dilihatin. Maid yang lihat itu pu menyeringai dan cepat-cepat menaruh semua pesanan yang ada. Lalu ia menonjok tangan Squidward yang sedang menutupi mulutnya itu. Itu membuat Squidward berteriak layaknya banci kesambet setan banci terus teriak-teriak sambil dikejar-kejar sama satpol pp dan dukun beranak.

"Sialan, dasar jamban! Apa yang kau lakukan Ibu-ibu rumah tangga galak, gak becus, berotak semut?!" kata Squidward yang kini kata-katanya terlalu indah untuk bisa author ungkapkan.

"Sekali lagi kau mengataiku Ibu-ibu rumah tangga dan hal-hal lain yang menyebalkan..," sang Maid yang membawa nampan besi itu menunjuk tentakel Squidward, "tentakelmu tidak akan berada di bawah lagi..," lalu menunjuk perut, "kupreteli organ pencernaanmu..," lalu menunjuk leher, "dan mengambil pembuluh-pembuluh yang ada di lehermu dan akan kujadikan mi ramen!" makhluk hidup yang ada disitu, kecuali Sandy dan Patrick, menelan ludah mereka yang tertahan di lidah mereka.

Sang Maid pun pergi dan Spongebob dkk mulai memakan makanan yang naujubilah banyak banget itu. Yang bikin author jadi kepengen. Patrick yang makan paling lahap. Namun masih dengan muka datar. Begitu juga dengan Sandy. Ia makan 1 menit per potongan yang ia potong. Dan masih ber-madesu ria.

Karena gak ada yang menarik sekali saat acara makan dan membayangkan mereka makan hanya akan membuat author kepengen, jadi author skip sampai mereka selesai makan.

"Sudah habis~! Wah, enak sekali! Habis ini kita kemana?" tanya Spongebob.

"Kita pulang," jawab Sandy, Squidward, dan Patrick bersama-sama, dengan muka dan nada suara yang dingin.

"Baik, kalau begitu. Nanti mampirlah sebentar ke rumahku," usul Spongebob dengan santainya tanpa membaca situasi yang ada.

"Tidak," jawab Sandy, Squidward, dan Patrick bersama-sama, dengan muka dan nada suara yang dingin. Lagi.

"Baik, baik! Kita pulang!"kata Pearl yang tidak ingin ini berlanjut.

-Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Spongebob-

"Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung pulang," kata Squidward dan Patrick bersamaan.

"Ahahaha. Kalau begitu aku juga Spongebob. Ini sudah malam. Nanti ayah mencari-cariku. Sampai ketemu lagi!" kata Pearl yang takut akan ayahnya yang seekor kepiting. Padahal Pearl ikan paus yang lebih besar dari ayahnya. Dan sejak kapan seekor kepiting bisa memiliki seekor anak ikan paus? Mungkin sang pencipta sedang lapar dan belum makan snickers.

Oh, Maaf. De javu terus.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu juga, Pearl! Salam untuk ayahmu!" kata Spongebob.

Kini Tinggal Sandy dan Spongebob yang lagi-lagi berdua. Sandy sudah tidak ber-madesu lagi karena dalam perjalanan tadi Patrick berusaha melepas stiker bunga di helm kaca Sandy. Dan itu membuat Patrick harus menerima tendangan di otaknya. Bagaimana caranya? Tanyakan pada rumput laut yang bergoyang.

"Spongebob, aku-"

"Boleh,"

Sandy pun masuk ke buah nanas Spongebob. Gary masih saja membaca koran. Mungkin karena ia membaca sekalimat/jam. Kecepatan membaca yang benar-benar seperti siput abnormal yang bisa mengeong.

"Spongebob, aku suka kamu," ... Sandy... Kamu... Bodoh... Terima kasih. Aku takkan menaratori lagi.

"Hah? Maaf tapi gue gak punya waktu buet elo , San,"

"Hah?"

"Elo menjijikan. Elo tahu? Gue sejak tadi nahan muntah lihat muka elo yang sok imut dan sok kawai itu. Padahal imut dan kawai itu sama. Bejat banget tau gak sih, lo?" author setuju banget sama Spongebob kali ini.

Sandy pun langsung ngibrit pergi dari dalam buah nanas Spongebob. Dan author tekankan sejauh ini, buah nanas yang author sebut adalah tempat tinggal Spongebob. Bukan buah nanas buah nanas yang lain.

"Pergi aja lu. Cewek jamban," kata Spongebob pedes banget kayak saus tomat yang warnanya hijau.

Dan akhirnya cerita ini pun mendekati sebuah akhir yang menyedihkan, tega, maksa, dan gaka jelas. Terim-

"Meow" keong Gary. Kita terjemahkan. **"Jadi di cerita ini aku cuman mengeong 2 kali lalu kau terjemahan? Aku memang peran figuran paling mudah dan menyedihkan di fic ini,"**

...

Kau benar, Gary. Maaf.

-TAMAT-

Akihrnya selesai juga ini fic setelah digarap seharian dan gak nyangka udah nyaris 10 halaman! Gak nyadar aja nih saya bisa sampe segitunya. Saking panjangnya saya mau kasih nama Sinetron garing 3 episode. -_-

Eh, untuk kata-kata Gary itu sebenernya pendapat saya kepada pengisi suaranya dia lho. *kalo ada* Iyalah cuman ngeong sana, ngeong sini, dibayar. Ada sih episode dimana dia bisa bicara. Tapi banyakan mana coba sama keonganya ya gampang banget dan bisa dilakukan hampir oleh seluruh orang? *author kasih conto gak baik. Jangan dicontoh*

Tapi, ini pertama kali saya berada di fandom Spongebob. Sebelumnya cuma di fandom KH. Yang notabene juga gaka jelas seperti fic ini. *****ketawa cupu*****

Ini oneshot saya lho. Sebelumnya juga ada oneshot yang lain. Kalo minat, mampir ya. *promosi* *ditabok Tn. Krab* Terima kasih juga kepada silent reader and active reader yang RnR. Review kalian sangat membantu kemajuan fic saya. *nangis bombay*

Maafi juga kalo kebanyakan garing, de javu, dan typo di sana-sini. Itu kekhilafan otak saya yang pengen berhenti mikir. Jadi, salahin otak saya! Onegai! ***digetok Krabby Patty***

Oke, disini saya juga minta reviewnya. Ya~! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya! =D


End file.
